U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,277 granted to the same inventor of this application disclosed a roller skate including: a sole member having a steering base steerably rotatably mounted under the sole member about an axis of a bolt vertically secured to the sole member having a pair of front wheels rotatably secured to an axle transversely fixed to the steering base, a pair of rear wheels rotatably mounted on a rear bracket secured to the sole member, and two tensioning springs securing and tensioning the steering base to the sole member for preventing a suddenly large turning angle of the skate and preventing falling off of the player from the skate when changing the direction of skate operation, whereby upon a rightward or a leftward twisting of the sole member actuated by a player's foot, the sole and the player carried by the sole will be oriented either rightwardly or leftwardly about the bolt axis so as for ensuring a safer variation of skating orientations for enhancing the player's interest.
However, the two tensioning springs (41, 42) for tensioning the steering base to the sole member may have the following drawbacks:
1. The tensioning springs may be tangled or tied with other objects to cause danger during a skate operation.
2. The tensioning springs may occupy a volume to influence a decorative feature or appearance of the complete roller skate.
3. For fastening or fixing the two springs on the roller skate, several fixing elements or parts should be provided to increase the production complexity and assembly cost as well as maintenance problems.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,277 and invented the present simplified steerable roller skate.